dragon_ball_z_final_standfandomcom-20200222-history
Namek
Planet Namek is an unlockable area after reaching level 100 and interacting with Mr. Popo's spaceship in Yunzabit Heights, on Earth. It is the first unlockable area and holds a smaller land size than Earth. Here, players can participate in much more challenging and rewarding quests than what was available on Earth (such as fighting Frieza, and/or the Ginyu Force). Locations *'Central Namek -' One of the spawn points of the map. Also, Captain Ginyu is near said area. *'Western Namek - '''Another one of the spawn points of the map. It's also where Burter is located, near one of the villages. *'South Namek -''' Guldo is located at said area. *'Canyons -' Recoome is near said area. *'Destroyed Islands -' The Universal Namekian is located at said area. *'Ginyu Force -' Although the area is called as so, only Jeice is located there. *'Guru's House -' A building atop a large protrusion in the middle of the sea. Here, players can talk to Grand Elder Guru, who will bestow a decent amount of EXP on non-Saiyan/non-Namekian players. A Namekian (not Nail) assistant is also located there, and will offer a one-time Quest. Players should note that if they've gotten the gift from Grand Elder Guru, they're unable to obtain the power-up again, even after prestiging. *'Frieza's Spaceship -' An alien spaceship docked on a small island. At said area, players can battle Frieza. *Nail- An npc that will fuse with namekians giving them 20 stats points to use. Hostile NPCs # Elite Frieza Soldiers # Universal Namekian # Strong Frost Demons # Zarbon # Recoome # Captain Ginyu, Recruit Frieza Soldiers # Frieza (Final Form) # Burter, Frost Demons # Strong Frieza Soldiers # Frieza Solds, Jeice # Executive Frieza Soldiers # Rogue Nameks # Guldo, Super Elite Frieza Soldiers. Boss Quests Frieza, Emperor of the Universe - Frieza Quest (One-Time) This One-Time Quest is given by a dying Namekian near Frieza's Spaceship. It requires the player to defeat Frieza (who's in his Final Form). The Emperor Returns!! - Frieza Quest (Daily) This Daily Quest is given by a Namekian residing at a remote building. It requires the player to defeat Frieza (who's in his Final Form). We Are... The Ginyu Force!!! - Ginyu Force Quest This Daily Quest is given by a Namekian residing at the Canyons. It requires the player to defeat Captain Ginyu, Jeice, Burter, Recoome, and Guldo. The Legendary Super Namekian - Universal Namekian Quest This One-Time Quest is given by a Namekian (presumably a village elder) residing at an underground village, at South Namek. It requires the player to defeat the Universal Namekian. Namek's Most Wanted - Captain Ginyu Quest This One-Time Quest is given by a Namekian (location unknown). It requires the player to defeat Captain Ginyu. Zarbon Survived?! - Zarbon Quest This One-Time Quest is given by a Namekian (location unknown). It requires the player to defeat Zarbon. A Big Rock... - Big Rock Quest This Daily Quest is given by a Namekian at South Namek. It requires the player to destroy the Big Rock. Trivia * Many characters from the anime's Planet Namek Saga are omitted (i.e. Dodoria). * The Frieza Soldier NPCs have the most variants and counterparts. * Planet Namek is the second and last map to have Quests that require the player to interact with NPC(s)/item(s), the first being Planet Earth. Bugs * One of the Super Elite Frieza Soldiers has their head dismembered from its body, although the body can still fight, just like any other normal NPC. The NPC health bar would still be located above the disembodied head, making it hard to tell if the body is nearly dead. Gallery a3288cd46f5889f401e16ad9f602aa84.png|Guru's House 50cfeeca2da8945d7a4e0407b0d068cb.png|Frieza's Spaceship Big_Rock.PNG|Big Rock Category:Locations